Standing Alone
by megan louise
Summary: Deals with Gina and the aftermath of shooting Lupo Ramirez.


Chapter summary: Deals with Gina and the aftermath of shooting Lupo Ramirez.

Published date: 04/15/06

Disclaimer: I didn't create them. I don't own them. This is my first attempt at playing with them.

Hector Ramirez sat comfortable on his private jet. Sipping champagne and smoking Havana cigars. He was headed for Miami, the second time in as many weeks. The first time was to make the arrangements for the burial of his brother Lupo Ramirez. He intended on staying a bit longer this trip. Reaching into the breast pocket of his suit jacket, he pulled out the newspaper clipping of the shooting of Lupo. The paper stated, "Man wanted in connection with extortion, prostitution, and various other offenses, is mortally wound while resisting arrest." He had hired a private investigator, of questionable means, on his pervious visit to look into the death and find the person or persons responsible. Hectors plane had landed and he would look into this matter, as well as seeing what was left of his brother's organization.

The commercial plane had landed at Miami International airport right on schedule. Detective Gina Calabrese stepped off the plane looking relaxed, having spent time away in the mountains of Colorado. "It was so good to get away, but yet so good to be home." She thought to herself, as she headed to the luggage area to retrieve her bags. The day after the fatal shooting of Lupo Ramirez, she had taken a leave of absence and left town. Lt. Martin Castillo was the only one she had kept in touch with while gone. She thought about them all and how much she missed them. Yes, it was good to be back and even better to get back to work, come Monday morning.

Crockett and Tubbs had been assigned to work airport security for the week. As word had leaked out that Hector Ramirez was returning to Miami. It was Friday and their last day. They where discussing their plans for the weekend, when Tubbs notice her walking though security, heading toward the baggage area. "Hey Crockett look coming though security. Now isn't she a sight for sore eyes?" Familiar feelings stir within Crockett as he watched her walk though security. He thought back to the day of the shooting. The troubled looks of doubt in her eyes. He had said nothing, just stood watching her. Then she had come to him and he opened his arms embracing her. Wishing, that he could find the right words to comfort her with. Two days later Lt. Castillo had called them into the briefing room, telling them, Gina had taken a leave of absence. She had left town without so much as a word good-bye. He had felt hurt at first, but now that she had returned the hurt feelings had subsided. He was glad to see her return, to where she belonged. "Crockett what you say we follow her to baggage and have little fun."

Gina stood waiting by the carousel to retrieve her luggage. Crockett and Tubbs stood on the other side out of view. They checked the tags as, the bags passed and removed Gina's, when they came a crossed them. She was getting some what frustrated, as all the other passengers had theirs. Her detective instincts had kicked in. She could sense someone watching her but who; only Lt. Castillo knew she would be home today. Looking around she noticed them. They couldn't contain their laughter any longer; they let out a long howl. Exasperated by their antics, she just shook her head and walked over to them.

"Gentleman I think those bags belongs to me." "Gina, let me be the first to welcome you home." Tubbs pulled her close and gave her a warm embrace. "Tubbs, it is good to be home and thank you." She turned her attention to Crockett, whom she noticed watching her intently. He reached his hand out to hers, she slipped her hand into his, as he pulled her close and held her. The unwanted memories came crashing back. She moved away from him, so she could see his eyes. All she could see was the concern or was it something much more than that. Just like that day. she had shot and killed Lupo Ramirez. "Tubbs, how about grabbing Gina's bags and I will go get her a taxi." "Sure thing." Gina followed behind. While Tubbs carried her bags and Sonny held the door for them.

The sun was setting in the horizon bring cooler temperatures. The three stood outside waiting for the taxi to pull up to the curb. Tubbs put the bags in the trunk while Sonny held the door. She noticed the black Mercedes sedan and the man getting ready to enter it. She felt her knees go weak as she leaned into Sonny to catch her balance. "Gina, are you okay?" "Sonny that man over there. He looks like Ramirez but it can't be I…her voice trailed off, as she didn't finish the sentence. Sonny watched the man as he helped her into the taxi. He motion for the driver to wait, while he walked around to where Tubbs stood.

Ramirez notice the dark haired beauty and tipped his hat to them, as he entered the sedan. He motioned the driver to drive on and take him to his brother's estate. The private investigator, he had hired the day after his brother's funeral, had informed him his investigation was complete and had dropped off the report that morning. He was eager to see the report in hopes, that it would yield more information than the newspaper clipping.

Gina watched as Sonny made his way back to where Tubbs stood. Reaching in her purse to retrieve a compact she opened it and held it up so she could see them. She watched them as they exchange words, concerned words it would appear. Tubbs watched the sedan drive by as he listens to Sonny. Then turned his attention to where Gina was setting. Seeing Tubbs look her way she slipped the compact back in the purse. Sonny came back around and slid in next to her and told the driver where to go. He could see the questions in her eyes but wanted to avoid answering them.

"Okay Sonny, who was that in that sedan? What where you and Tubbs talking about? Why are you here with me and not with Tubbs? Where's Tubbs going? What's going on?" Reaching over to take her hand "Gina, slow down and take a deep breathe. I just want to get you home right now. Then we will talk."

The sun was no longer visible on the Miami horizon, as the black Mercedes sedan pulled up in front the sprawling estate. There was only a Gardner left to tend to the needs of the ground. Hector had let all the other personnel go after the burial of his brother. Tomorrow he would call a temp agency about hiring a housekeeper while in town. He exited the car and entered the house. Inside the house he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. Looking around he noticed the exquisite furnishing of the home. Then he noticed the manila envelope lying on the counter. He poured his self another drink before walking over to pick it up. Sitting the drink down, he poured the contents of the envelope out onto the counter. A picture, a service entry badge, and a piece of paper with the name and address of Detective Gina Calabrese sprawled a crossed it fell onto the counter. Picking up the picture he study it along with service entry badge. He hadn't expected to be a woman that killed his brother, but he could deal with her just the same as any man.

Lt. Castillo set behind his desk, rubbing his aching temples. In front on him laid the file on Lupe and Hector Ramirez. LAPD had faxed him the file on Hector. "Why was Ramirez coming back to Miami? Was it to take over his brother's operation or was he a threat to one of his Detective." The Lt. thought out loud to himself. If Dade County thought Lupo was bad, his brother wasn't any better, for he ran similar operation out on the West Coast. The steady ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts. Reaching to answer it "Yeah." "Lt., Tubbs. Ramirez just arrived in Miami, flew in on a private jet, left in black Mercedes sedan, airport rental." "Was he alone?" "Yeah. Man, they must have been identical twins." "They where. Gina?" "Arrived right on schedule. Crockett is with her now." "Good, Tubbs I want you to come on in. Trudy will be on duty in about an hour. I want you and her to go to the Club Ocho. See if you can get a line on this Hector Ramirez." "Right Lt."

The taxi slowed coming to a stop along the curb. Glancing over at Gina, Sonny said nothing as he opened the door to get out. Sliding gracefully across the seat he helped her out. Sonny paid the driver as he reached down to carry her bags. Walking up the walk, memories again came rushing back to Gina. She thought of her ordeal with Lupo Ramirez, how it had turned out so terrible wrong. Trudy had been right; she should have never gone to meet him without back up. Then there was Cinco, which work for Ramirez. Ramirez had sent him to kill her that night. Squeezing her eyes shut, willing the memories to go away, Sonny voice intruded into her thoughts. "Darling, the door, these bags are getting heavy. What, you pack everything you own?" She ignored the comment as she put the key in the lock and opened the door. She stood in the middle of the room, surveying her surroundings; yes she was glad to be home.

Re-entering the room after putting the bags in the bedroom. Sonny walked up behind Gina, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close. Her body tense against his and then begin to relax as they stood there. "Sonny, who was that man getting into the car at the airport?" Moving away from her answering "Lupo Ramirez twin brother Hector." The blood drained from her face as she asked. "What's he doing in Miami?" He followed her into the kitchen area before answering. "We're not for sure. We got a tip from Trick Baby through Noggie that he would be returning to Miami this week. The only thing we know for sure is he will be staying at his brother's estate. Castillo has Trudy and Tubbs going to the Club Ocho tonight to see what they can find out. Zito and Switek are staking out the estate tonight, to see who comes and goes, if anybody. So far we know very little, he could be here for a number of reasons. We just don't know." Reaching up in the cabinet, she pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of Black Jack, pouring him a drink. " Or maybe he is here to put out hit on me, for killing his brother." He looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Sonny, are you telling me you haven't thought the same thing?" Downing the drink and setting the glass down, " Hell, it has crossed everyone's mind that cares about you. Gina, let's not be borrowing trouble if we don't have to."

He opened his arms to her; readily she went to him settling comfortably in them. Their lips touched, at first the kisses where gentle, unassuming. With each breath they became more passionate. Feeling the firmness of his body pressing against her, she unfastened his linen trousers, letting them fall to the floor. He reached up under her dress, slipping her out of her undergarments. Reaching for the chair behind him, sitting, he lifted her dress while she straddled him, lowering herself down on his hardness. Noticing her dark eyes shimmering in the faint light, he thrusts deep into her causing soft moans too escape from her lips. Skillfully he moved her body on top of his, manipulating then both into an explosive orgasm.

Laying her head breathlessly on his shoulder, he brushed the hair off her face, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Welcome home Calabrese." Taking a deep sigh "Maybe I should go away more often." While shifting his weight underneath her, "You needn't run away, for me to want to be with you." Her eyes scanned the room. "I wasn't running from you." Rising from him. "No, then what the hell, was it Gina? You just upped and left without a word." Getting up and walking into the bedroom, "My world was crashing in all around me. I felt like I was standing alone. You wouldn't have understood." Sonny, dressing followed her into the room. "You didn't even give me a chance. So how can you possibly stand there and say that?" She noticed the curtains and blind askew. A figurine that had been on the small table was also lying on the floor. "Sonny, someone has been here!" Surveying the room, "Don't touch anything! I'll call it in." Dialing the phone, Sonny watched, as she anxiously looked around the room, too see what was missing, if anything.


End file.
